Trial Dungeon
Trial Dungeon is a Non-Ranking Weekly Event Dungeon. This is a set of 3 Dungeons. You need to collect items from Dungeon 1 to go to Dungeon 2, then items from Dungeon 2 to enter Dungeon 3. Trial Dungeon 1 Overview B1-3F ... Come Again? You've had enough of those other "mamby pamby" dungeons and wanna unleash your jobs' true potential you say? Well, you asked for it! Brace yourself for the trial dungeons! Collect 5 Crest Pieces (Trial) and go for Trial Dungeon -2-! Beat it, and ye shall awaken with a Book of Sagacity! Dungeon Info The Dungeon Master awaits on B3F! Green blocks O' Plenty! Find Crest Pieces in chests too! Characteristics * Cost: 3 Energy * Colors: Green, Yellow, Red, Blue * Enemies: Mage, Slime, Seething Slime, Boomshroom * Traps: * Dungeon Master: Blaze Dragon Dentanus (600hp, 12 dmg random pattern strikes * Special: This is the only dungeon where you can find Crest Pieces. * Hints: The key drop-rate is higher on the first 2 levels of this dungeon. Using a Thief can help collect some useful keys! Also, there is always a Crest Piece on the start of the 3rd Floor. Trial Dungeon 2 Overview B1-3F So you think you're hot stuff beating the first trial dungeon, huh? Welp, we're just getting warmed up, chump! Things won't go as easy the second time around! Collect 10 Crests (Trial) and go for Trial Dungeon -3-! Beat it, and ye shall awaken with 2 Books of Sagacity! Dungeon Info The Dungeon Master awaits on B3F! Yellow blocks O' Plenty! Find Crests in chests too! Mastery of 3 or greater recommended. Characteristics * Cost: 4 Energy, 5 Crest Pieces (Trial) * Colors: Blue, Yellow, Red * Enemies: Slime, Seething Slime, Gold Skull, Mage, Dark Mage, Spookster, Sinister Spookster, * Traps: * Dungeon Master: Golem Mach II (1200hp, 25 dmg random pattern strikes) * Special: This is the only dungeon where you can find Crests. * Hints: The key drop-rate is higher on the first 2 levels of this dungeon. Using a Thief can help collect some useful keys! Also, there is always a Crest on the start of the 3rd Floor. Trial Dungeon 3 Overview B1-3F Now you've gone and done it! We've no choice but to pull out all the stops... Prepare yourself... ...For the third and FINAL trial dungeon! Beat it, and ye jobs shall awaken! Complete the dungeon to get 5 Books of Sagacity! Dungeon Info The Dungeon Master awaits on B3F! Yellow blocks O' Plenty! Mastery of 5 or greater recommended. Characteristics * Cost: 5 Energy, 10 Crests (Trial) * Colors: Blue, Purple, Yellow, Red * Enemies: Mage, Dark Mage, Bratty Batty, Boomshroom, Walking Dead, Grumpy Grip * Traps: * Dungeon Master: Narrow Minded Grim (2000 hp, creates random Ka-boomshrooms, Boneheads, Sinister Spooksters, Bone Knights, and Dark Mages) * Notes: You won't find as many keys in this dungeon! Common Characteristics: * Gold Sacks: * Coffins: Rules Items can be used or taken out. Picked-up gold can be taken out. No checkpoints. No rewards Appearances November 10th-16th, 2015. Category:Dungeon Category:Weekly Dungeon Category:Non-Ranking Dungeon